Lost Memories Chapter Five Alternate Versions
by Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed
Summary: Alternate versions of Lost Memories chapter five. Four versions going to be posted as seperate chapters.
1. Alternative 1

**Ok, here is version number one. In this version Nate's dad opens the door instead of Nate.**

* * *

Alternative #1; Nate's dad opens the door

There was some shouting and frantic footsteps and the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a man that looked to be in his 30's.

"Shane?" he asked, "It is you!"

"Um," I said as he hugged me.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"He doesn't remember," Nate said from inside the house. I saw him standing at the foot of a staircase.

"Well come on inside," the man ushered. Hesitantly, I walked in and stood, looking at the house. The room we were standing in, I assume the living room, was three stories tall and had a giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Nate, Jason, and the man were all dressed in nice clothes. Self-consciously, I touched my old, wrinkled shirt.

"I thought you didn't believe me," Nate said.

"You knew he was alive?" the man asked. Nate blushed and looked at the floor.

"Jason and I go to school with him and…"

"You knew too?" the man said, turning to Jason who had just walked into the room.

"Sorry, Dad," he said, looking ashamed.

"Okay, I want the whole story and I want it now!" Nate and Jason's dad demanded, turning to me. Before I could answer, the front door opened. A woman about the same age as Nate and Jason's dad walked in.

"Mom," I said, before collapsing on the floor.

* * *

**The next version will be similar to this.**


	2. Alternative 2

**Alternative #2. In this one, Nate's dad is home when Nate opens the door.**

* * *

Alternative #2; Nate's dad is there when he opens the door

Shane's Point of View

There were some frantic footsteps and yelling before Nate opened the door. He smiled brightly.

"You came back," he said.

"Nate, who's at the door?" a man called.

"Um, I-I uh…," Nate stuttered. A man that looked to be in his 30's appeared at the top of a staircase.

"Shane?" he said. I just stood there, trying to understand what the heck was going on here. "Oh my god, Shane," he yelled and ran down the stairs before hugging me.

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he pulled back and ushered me inside.

"He lost his memory," Jason, who had just walked into the room, said.

"You two knew about him?" the man asked.

"Um, well… he moved to our school," Nate said. I was too busy trying to remember why this man looked familiar to hear the rest.

"Hey, guys, I'm…" a woman said, walking in the front door. "Shane?" she said quietly. I just stared. Another one of those headaches were coming back. This time I let the blackness take me over.

* * *

**Okay, I told you guys it would be similar. Just an FYI, these are short because I'm not going to retype all of Chapter 5 and these are only partially finished ideas. If I hade used any of these ideas, they would have been longer. The next one will be up soon since it's SPRING BREAK! but next week is Standardized Testing so I either won't be in a good mood or I will be trying to relax so updates will not be likely. The next alternative will be longer cause it's more complete cause I was going to use it but I decided that it didn't make the story flow as well, and the other one had slightly more drama. Also it'll be longer caues it was originally going to be 2 chapters; the part where Nate and Jason tell Shane then the next part would be a long conversation.**


	3. Alternative 3

**Alternative #3 is where Shane passes out at the park.**

* * *

Alternative #3; Shane passes out in the park

Shane's Point of View

"Please don't interrupt or question why I'm telling you this until I finish," Nate said and started. "About 4 years ago Jason and I had another brother."

"He went on a class trip to California one day and didn't come back," Jason chimed in.

"When we didn't see him, the school said that some students were in a car accident and they all died, including… our brother," Nate said.

"We all thought he was dead…" Jason said sadly.

"Until you showed up," Nate said, looking me straight in the eyes. For a second I scrambled to figure out what he meant but then it hit me.

"Y-you think that _I'm _your brother? T-that's impossible… ridiculous… crazy," I said, scrambling for the right words.

"You're 14, you love playing guitar and singing, and you are clumsy when you're nervous," Nate said, trying to prove his point.

"You could have easily guessed my age and the fact that I love guitar and singing and who isn't clumsy when they're nervous?" I protested.

"Shane, if you want more proof then look at this," he said and handed me a photograph. There was a younger Nate and Jason as well as a man and woman in there 30's. My eyes settled on a very familiar looking boy. The eyes, the hair, the smile; everything about him was familiar.

"N-no, I can't… that's…" I stuttered. Before Nate or Jason could say anything, I collapsed on the ground.

_Flashback_

_I was standing at the airport with my family. The final boarding call had just been announced and I was saying goodbye._

_"Don't leave, Shane," eight-year-old Nate said, hugging my waist._

_"Don't worry, short stuff," I laughed and Nate smiled at the nickname, "I'll be back in a few days, I promise."_

_"Don't forget to…" Mom started._

_"Listen to the teachers, don't wander off, and don't talk to strangers, I know, Mom," I said, rolling my eyes._

_"Oh, my baby's growing up," she said and hugged me tightly._

_"You better get going," Dad said. I hugged Mom, Dad, Nate, and Jason one more time and ran off to board the plane._

_Flashback_

_"Come on, Shane," my friends called quietly. We were sneaking out to go catch a movie. Well, I was, they were going to hang out somewhere. I don't know where, I just knew that they said I wouldn't like it._

_"I'm coming," I said and hopped into the backseat. They peeled out of the parking lot in a car they had secretly rented. I was the youngest of the group. Everyone else was 16. They dropped me off at the theater, promising to pick me up in a few hours. Unfortunately, they did remember._

_My friends in the front seat were acting weird and slurring their words._

_"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked. They ignored me. The truth suddenly hit me. "You guys are drunk," I gasped. "Pull over and let me out."_

_"No," the driver, Tyler, said and the others cracked up._

_"Let me out right now," I yelled. They started laughing even harder. Tyler swerved and ended up on the wrong side of the road. Blinding headlights were heading right for us. Without thinking, I opened to door and jumped out of the car right before the impact, hitting my head on the concrete, hard. I was conscious long enough to see the two cars collide. As they collided, there was a huge explosion. I passed out._

Nate's Point of View

We carried Shane home and laid him on the couch. After about 15 minutes, I heard Dad's car pull into the driveway.

"Jason," I said and he looked up, "Go distract Dad."

"For how long?" he asked.

"Just keep him out of the house until Shane wakes up. I think that seeing someone who's supposed to be dead, unconscious on the couch would freak him out. I'll text you when he's awake," I said. Jason nodded and went outside.

_Flashback_

_I woke up in a strange, unfamiliar room. The walls were painted an almost blinding white and I could hear a beeping coming from just a few feet to my left. Some doctors were talking and I could just make out what they were saying if I listened really hard._

_"Any idea what his name is yet?" one said in a hushed voice._

_"Actually, I found this page in his pocket. It says 'property of Shane.' The rest is burned off," another one whispered._

_"Any idea on what his last name is?"_

_"Not a clue," he said. The curtains of my room fluttered and I saw someone peek in for a second before he disappeared behind the curtains again._

_"He's awake," someone said. The door opened and someone walked in._

_"Good, you're awake. Do you know where you are?" he asked. I shook my head. "Do you know who you are?" I shook my head again and he looked disappointed._

_"What's going on?" I asked._

_"Well, you where in a car accident and you hit your head. You were the only survivor," he said as he took some notes on his clipboard. "If no one claims you in 48 hours, I'm afraid we'll have to place you in foster care."_

I opened my eyes slowly. I was lying down on a couch with Nate sitting next to me. My head was still whirling from the rush of memories.

"Hey," Nate said.

"Ow, my head," I complained.

"You hit it slightly when you passed out at the park," he said.

"I guess hitting my head again undid what happened when I hit my head four years ago," I said.

"You remember?" Nate said excitedly.

"Yeah," I said.

"Hold on," Nate said. He pulled out his phone, texted something, and put it away again.

"Jason, would you let me in the house?" a man said. I knew that voice.

"Dad," I whispered.

The front door opened and Dad and Jason walked in.

"Shane?" he said.

* * *

**Okay, so the rest would be like chapter 7 of Lost Memories, which I haven't posted yet but will soon, maybe. As you probably noticed, this chapter contains parts of the real Chapter 5 and Chapter 6. That's because the this version was the original one I was going to use. I had it all planed out but I like the other one better so I changed a few things and created the current version of Chapter 5.**


	4. JONAS petition

**JONAS the show is not being posted as a catagory on this website because, and i quote; "Sorry, no can do. Because the main characters on the show all play themselves with their real names. The show name is their last name. This is way too obvious. We can not allow this per the site rules."**

**Now, it may just be me but this sounds like Hannah Montana is breaking those rules too. Also, JONAS characters are NOT playing themselves, as stated by the Jonas Brothers. Also, they do NOT use their real names, just their first name, again, like Hannah Montana.**

**Me and other authors are starting a petition to get JONAS on the website. Send me a PM with your name (NOT A REVIEW) by midnight June 23rd so I can pass this on and show this to any friends of yours on this website to spread the word and post it on your stories if you want. If you disagree with me, NO FLAMES/HATEFUL PMS/REVIEWS! just don't sign this petition.**


	5. Important AN

**I need help from you guys. I've been trying to convince shewhoshallwrite that her stories are good and she should continue her stories even though she doesn't have a lot of hits. Your job is to go and read her stories titled Noise Not Music and it's sequel, What The Headlines Never Say. they're really good and i need her to see that. PLEASE do this for me and do NOT leave bad reviews cause if u do i will hunt u down and turn my friends on u.**

**and shewhoshallwrite, i'm doing this cause ur stories r GREAT and people are going to see that, starting now.**

**BTW i'm going to put this on every story so that's what the updates r**


	6. Authors Note

**IMPORTANT! READ EVERYTHING!**

**Okay, i know i've neglected to update in a LONG time but high school just started a few weeks ago *insert frustrated groan here* and soccer and softball have been going nonstop for the past month.**

**Okay, first of all, this is going on all my stories just to let you know.**

**Second, DYHAP is going on a temporary hiatus. this is temporary cause i'm gonna finish a few stories that are almost over.**

**Third, again, sorry about the lack of updates but i have this plan for a mass update of EVERYTHING in just a few weeks. (You'll see why i have this plan soon). The mass update is on October 7th. You have about 7 days to reread and catch up on my stories before that are all updated.**

**And finally, i just want to point out that although i have stories ending, i also have stories i plan on starting soon so updating is going to be hard.**


	7. Important

**Hey everyone. I know i promised a mass update but i had a pile of big projects, all due tomorrow so i couldn't find the time to work on the chapters.**

**The reason for this is that today is the one year anniversary of when i got my account on . I found this site when i was home sick and i was trying to find the Camp Rock 2 summary. The search didn't go as planned and i accidentally wound up here. I just want to thank all of my friends and fans for their support and reviews. I also want to say that i'm happy with how much i have progressed in my writing abilities. I also want to thank Devilpup. If she reads this i just want her to know that her story, After The Credits Roll, is what inspired me to start writing.**

**In other news, expect the end of JSS on the 10th because that is the 1 year anniversary of when i started TBH so i'm gonna work hard on that.**

**I will post the 2 chapters i actually got done tomorrow cause i have to go to bed and they are sitting downstairs in a notebook right now.**

**Well, since i've had a cold for a while and i have to get up early for school, i guess that's all. Thanks again for the wonderful year.**


	8. AN

**Okay, i need u guys, my faithful readers, to help me decide something. I'm considering getting a Twitter account. The good things about this, u will be able to follow me and i will give little sneak previews of points in stories and u guys will be able to help me sort out ideas to update faster.**

**BUT! I need at least 10 people to say they will follow me on Twitter from this site, and i need u guys to help me with getting an account name. So, if u have a Twitter account and r interested in following me, then PLEASE PM ME (DO NOT REVIEW) and tell me.**


	9. Twitter

**Follow me on Twitter! Name is HJBOWriter**


	10. The End

**I don't know if anyone is subscribed to this still or if anyone even READS Camp Rock stories anymore because it's been so long but here it goes. Yes, I am finally posting something after almost 2 years (I think, just guessing). I just want to let you know that I am fine, I have not disappeared off the face of the earth, etc. I kind of went through a tough time in my life and have been battling with a lot of issues going on. 2 years ago this January, shortly before I stopped posting, I got diagnosed with Crohn's disease (don't remember if I've mentioned that before) and I started getting really depressed and was having a rough(er than normal) time at school. It's gotten better and I am currently debating going back into writing fan fictions if I have the time but I want to be clear that IF I do, it won't be for Camp Rock. I've been playing around with a few shows lately and have a few ideas for those but I won't be going back to these stories and the ones I post (again, IF I post) would be on a separate account. The 2 main reasons I'm not continuing are that I don't remember 95% of what I had planned out and that I don't really get inspired from Camp Rock anymore. I really appreciate all of you reading my stories and reviewing and all of that but I've just moved on.**

**ATTENTION SHEWHOSHALLWRITE if you still are subscribed to me and reading this and you still write fan fictions for Camp Rock, if you want to, PM me and I can give you basic outlines of what I remember I was planning for the stories and you can continue them. Also, sorry for not being on IM but I've been kinda jumping around laptops and having mild computer issues (because they seem to hate me) so, sorry.**

**LAST THING! and then I guess I'm done... IF I decide to post, right now it's looking like it'll be Glee and/or The Mentalist stuff (my 2 big obsessions right now) but could really end up being anything and if you're interested, feel free to PM me and I can tell you the new account name.**

**Again, I'm really sorry for my long absence and I really wish I was still inspired by these stories but I'm just not. Thank you. And, if I come across any old chapters on my computer or get the sudden urge to write for Camp Rock again, you guys will be the first to know.**

**HJBO**


End file.
